


Interrupted: Ai Edition

by EternalLoveZeki



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalLoveZeki/pseuds/EternalLoveZeki
Summary: Ai walks in on Zero and Yuuki as they attempt to get frisky.





	

Zero let out a contented sigh. After a few weeks of non-stop, ball-busting work, he could finally just sit back and relax with the novel that he had been intending to read for a few years now. He had set a few ambient candles (scented, of course, he wasn’t the savage some people thought he was) to provide just the right level of dimmed light that he required, and he was ready to just spend the next few hours lost in a story that wasn’t his own. 

He had just turned the first page, when…

“Oh, Zero…” He heard a coy call from the doorway. He looked up from his page with a raised eyebrow, before freezing. He didn’t know whether to laugh (this was… out of character… for Yuuki) or to just focus on how sexy (he didn’t even know she could pull it off) his lover looked as she draped herself across the doorway. He quickly decided on the latter, in hopes that it would happen again in future.

He eagerly drank in the bunny ears she had on her head, the tight and skimpy number that covered her torso and the nets on her legs. He hoped that she had also put on the cute bunny tail, too.

She must be so nervous… Zero thought. He was proud of her. She had learnt not to wear her emotions on her sleeve, and not a hint of negative emotion was on her face or in her body language. A sexy smirk spread across her face as she realised that she had literally rendered him speechless.

She slowly made her way across the room to him, straddling him easily. He felt something being placed on his head, and she chuckled at his confused look.

“Now, Mr Wolf, it’s time to eat me up~” The words sent heat right through Zero’s body. He returned her coy smirk, hands gripping her waist. He felt the soft cotton of the tail he could now confirm that she was wearing.

“Oho, you’d best prepare yourself, little bunny, I won’t go easy on you~”

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” She leant in to kiss him deeply, arms lazily looped around his back…

“Mother?” Yuuki squeaked as she heard her daughter’s voice, jumping off of Zero’s lap and scrabbling behind the chair. Zero quickly placed a stray cushion on himself, covering up any evidence of their brief, not yet satisfying encounter.

“I thought I sensed mother in here…” Ai glanced around the room, looking questionably at the cushion randomly seated on her father’s lap. 

“She’s… a little tied up right now.” Zero shifted uncomfortably, hoping that Ai wouldn’t come into the room. He was certain that Yuuki wouldn’t want her only daughter to see her like this. Ai was staring suspiciously at him. He hoped he didn’t look as worried as he felt.

“What’s that on your head?” 

“Nothing!” He quickly whipped the wolf ears off his head, belatedly hiding them between his leg and the arm of the chair. “I’ll send her along as soon as she’s free?” He cursed himself as his tone turned the statement into a question. Ai’s suspicious look deepened.

“Yes, please. I need to talk to her quickly.” She gave him one last look before she finally exited the doorframe. The pair waited for her footsteps to fade before Yuuki emerged from her hiding spot.

“Well, that ruined the mood.” She murmured to her lover, gripping the arm of the chair as she stood up.

“I know. Kids, right?” The two looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before collapsing into peals of laughter. When they finally collected themselves two minutes later, Yuuki brought her face close to Zero’s, tapping him teasingly on the nose.

“Well then, Mr Wolf, I’ll expect you to be ravenous later…” Her coy tone brought a smirk to Zero’s face.

“I certainly will be…” He kissed her quickly. If he let her get back on top of him, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to let her go again. “Best not keep Ai waiting. You know what she gets like.”

“I’ll go get changed.” Yuuki laughed, leaving the room for her own. Regrettably, Zero found himself woefully incapable of reading that night.


End file.
